There's Always a String Attached
by chocolateyeti3427
Summary: When things finally go right, something bad's bound to happen, because there's always a string attached.


-Chapter One-

I smirked at the scream that came out of my brother's room, and bolted down the stairs before he could catch me. See, I had filled his drawers with baby spiders, so when he opened it, they would come out and scare him. "Stella!" He yelled, bursting out of his room, wearing only boxers. Ok, great way to start the morning, ew. "Yes brother?" I looked up at him trying to hide my laughter. "Did you put spider's in my drawers?" I scoffed, "No, Dylan, you know I'm afraid of spiders, I hate going near them, even if it means pranking you, so, no, I did not." I am afraid of spiders, but I actually would go near them to prank him, not that he knows that. "So that must mean, oh, I don't know, Kat did it?" Ah, sarcasm, he slid down the stair railing and stood next to me. I rolled my eyes, "Maybe it's because you hide food in your drawers, which attracts bugs, which attracts spiders, so yeah..." I smirked at my genius, and backed away from him. Luckily, my brother doesn't know how to hide his emotions, and the smirk he was trying to suppress told me our dad was behind me. I darted to the side, escaping both of them, and then I tripped over our dog, Kat. My dad picked me up and let Dylan tickle me. I let out a squeal, "No! Let me go!" My dad laughed and dropped me, leaving me to run away from Dylan as fast as I could to escape another tickling attack.

I ran into the kitchen only to ram into my mum, who had a slightly upset look on her face. "What's wrong mum?" She shook her head, "You two should be nicer to each other." I noticed that she was holding two strange, old-fashioned looking papers. "What are those mum?" I cocked my head ignoring the Dylan that walked into the room. She smiled, and handed one to both of us, I tore the envelope open and groaned at the sight of 'Stella Comet Wolf, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School.' Opening it all the way, it read 'Stella Comet Wolf, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Fuck. Yes. "I'm a wizard?" I heard my dad walk in, "Happy birthday guys." I let out a squeal as I read through the rest of the paper, seeing that I was allowed to get a pet, a wand, and a whole bunch of other magical stuff. "Hey, where are we supposed to get all this stuff?" There's Dylan for you, mostly like my mom, 'What's this, what's that?' "Why, Diagon Alley of course." "What's a Diagon Alley?" We'll show you, but you have to get dressed." I laughed as he ran upstairs, he probably forgot about the spiders. That was confirmed at the next girly scream he gave, "Stella!"

When we finally got to the magical place, we began to get all the stuff we needed. I looked over the list again, "Hm, we need, a whole bunch of books..." I looked up at the stores and saw one that looked like it would have books in it. "Stella, we need to get you a cauldron first." I nodded and began running around looking for one. I saw a store that a blonde boy came out of, he was holding a round pot thingie that I figured was a cauldron. I ran over to the shop but crashed into someone, causing us to both fall over. "Ow, sorry." I muttered my apology and got up, reaching a hand out to someone I now recognized as a girl. "Hi, what's your name?" I asked as I helped her up. She smiled, "I'm Serroine, Serroine Smith." I smiled in return, "Stella, Stella Wolf." "Cool last name." I nodded, "Cool first name." She laughed, "Stella, who's this?" I turned to face my mum, "Mum, this is my new friend Serroine Smith, and also, I found the place where you can by cauldrons." "Okay, let's go then." My dad walked up with Dylan, who was holding a cat? Cool, I want to get a pet now!

After we had finally gotten everything we needed, excluding a wand and pet, we went to go get me a type of animal allowed at the school. I ran into the shop and immediately ran to the snakes. I pressed my hands and face to the glass, and was only slightly surprised to hear the snakes hissing greetings, _"Hello young wizard." _I smiled, "Mum! Dad! The snakes here talk!" They exchanged a worried glance, which I ignored, "Stella, we're not allowed to have a snake, only a cat, toad, or owl." I nodded sadly, and ran over to the owl cages, seeing a pretty barn owl with gray spots. "This one Dad." He laughed, "You didn't even see all of the animals yet Stell." I shrugged, "So? I want this one." Right after I said that, a really tall guy walked into the store, "Hello Hagrid." My mom smiled at the guy, so I figured he was okay, "Hi! I'm Stella, Stella Wolf, what's your name?" He laughed, "Nice to meet ya Stella, my name's 'Agrid." I smiled at the accent, "What are you here for?" He chuckled again, "I'm 'ere to buy an owl fer me friend 'Arry" I nodded, and looked at all the owls, "Hey, look at that Snowy over there!" He turned and saw the really pretty owl I was looking at, "That's a nice one, I think 'e'll like it." I smiled, glad that he had taken my advice. "Dad, can I have the owl or not?" I turned back to my parents with a pleading look, and my dad easily gave in, "Yes, you can have the owl." I grinned and grabbed the owl's cage, impatiently hopping from foot to foot as I waited for the line to get smaller.

After hours of waiting (It was really only ten minutes) we finally got my owl and now it was time to get a wand. I walked up to Ollivanders and saw a black haired kid with Hagrid, "Hagrid! I thought you had left me!" "Of course not 'Arry, I was just gettin' your birthday present." Saying this, Hagrid held up the owl I had picked for him. "Wow! Thanks Hagrid! I'm going to call her Hedwig." I grinned, "That's a nice name, this is Cloud." I held up my owl, "I'm Stella." He smiled, "Harry, Harry Potter." "That's a cool name, did you get your wand yet?" "No, wanna get one with me?" I grinned and nodded, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the wand shop. "Ah, Harry Potter, I was wondering when you'd get here..." The old man in the front counter, I guess he was Ollivander, said mysteriously. I smiled, "Can we get our wands here?" The old guy nodded, and went into the back of the store, "Maybe...Maybe..." He grabbed two wand boxes and brought them up to me and Harry. I opened the box and looked at him, "Well, give it a flick you two." I nodded, flicking the wand, and breaking a window. Harry did the same with his, but he knocked a whole bunch of stuff off of the shelves. He let out a gasp, putting the wand on the counter and pushing it away from him. I put mine on the counter as well, "Hmm, apparently not..." Ollivander muttered, going into the back again and coming with two more wands, handing them to each of us again. I flicked mine, breaking a window and making things fly off of the shelves. "Oops... Sorry Mr. Ollivander..." I meekly put the wand on the counter as Harry flicked his, with the same result, "Sorry." Ollivander shook his head, "Not to worry... But maybe..." He went into the back a third time and came out with two wands that I could actually feel power coming out of. He handed one to Harry, and all Harry had to do was touch it to feel the effect. The whole store had wind blowing through it, and Ollivander gave a slight smile, "Curious..." "Um, sir, what's curious?" "Curious that you should be destined for that wand, when the owner of it's twin gave you that scar." He handed me the other wand next, and with a flick, everything that got messed up was fixed. I grinned proudly, "This one is definitely mine, right?" Ollivander nodded and Harry and I left the wand shop together.

"Mum, Dad, thing." I nodded at my family and flicked my wand in Dylan's direction, which set his shirt on fire. I flicked it again and the fire went out, "That was awesome!" "Not when you're the one on fire!" I grinned and turned to Harry, but he and Hagrid had gone. Instead there was a blonde boy standing in his spot. "You look like a decent pureblood family, I'm Draco Malfoy." "I'm Stella, Stella Wolf. And I don't see why blood status matters." He shook his head, "Blood status matters because you don't want to be a filthy mud blood." I gasped, "That's a bad word!" "Not if it's true." I rolled my eyes, already not liking him, "Mum, when does the train come?" "Ten minutes, we best get going, see you Lucius." I only just noticed Draco's father had come up behind him, and payed no mind as I pushed my cart towards wherever my father was headed.

We finally got to the train station with three minutes to spare, I saw a tall red-headed kid run through a wall, then Harry did, then another red-headed kid. I looked at my dad with a slightly scared expression, "Dad... Do we have to run through the wall?" He laughed at my expression, "Yes Stella, but don't worry, it's magical." I nodded, pushing the cart at a fast pace to cure my fright, and was surprised to find myself at a train station filled with lots of people. I heard Dylan's excited gasp and turned to see the rest of my family, "All right guys, time to see you off." My mum smiled, hugging me and Dylan in turn before Dad did. I grinned, "Come on Dylan, let's go meet some people!" I dragged my brother to the train, and with a final farewell wave to my parents, go on board. I saw Dylan eagerly follow the backside of a blonde boy that I assumed was Draco and nearly punched Harry when he tapped me on the shoulder. "Hi Harry, what's up?" I smiled as he asked if I wanted to sit with him, "Sure, you're pretty much the only person here I know." He grinned, "Yeah."

We made our way to an empty room and sat down. Just as we did, a the red-haired boy I saw with Harry came into the room, "Mind if I come in here? Everywhere else is booked." I nodded, "Sure, what's your name?" "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley, and who are you?" "Stella, Stella Wolf, and this is Harry." I smiled, pointing to my now silent friend. "Harry Potter." Harry stuck his hand out, and Ron shook it, open mouthed. "You're Harry Potter? Do you really have the, the... You know..." "Oh, you mean this?" He pushed his hair up and showed Ron a scar on his forehead, "Cool Harry! Where'd you get the scar?" I questioned, bouncing up and down in my seat. He smiled, "I heard that someone named Volde-" Ron cut him off, "Don't say his name!" "Uh, I got it from You-Know-Who apparently." "Whose 'You-Know-Who'?" "He who must not be named." Ron cut in again. I rolled my eyes, "Well that helps a lot." He shrugged, and just then a girl with slightly frizzy hair walked in, "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." I shook my head, "Sorry, haven't seen a toad around here, except maybe Ron." I grinned at him teasingly. "Stella, shut up." My grin only widened, "I'm Stella, Stella Wolf, and these people are Ron and Harry." I pointed to each of them in turn. SHe gasped, "You're Harry Potter!" I groaned, "What? Is he famous or something?" Ron and Hermione looked at me, "Yes." "Really? Why?" "You haven't heard the story?" "No, enlighten me please."

After a long boring story from Hermione, she warned us that we had better get in our robes. I nodded, leaving our compartment and going to go get changed. I came back to the train compartment which only held Hermione. "Where did the others go?" "They went to change, they'll be back any minute." "Oh, ok..." It was awkward till they finally did come back, and by then the train had stopped and we were at Hogwarts.


End file.
